


Kraken

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Confused Tony Stark, Drugged Sex, Hand Jobs, In a way, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, not really but the monster slime is like a stimulant, so technically drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: You'd think that after more than four years of being Iron Man and sixty-three successful missions Tony would know not to go into suspicious looking swamps on his own.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tentacle Monster
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502597
Comments: 24
Kudos: 244
Collections: Marvel





	Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> So this one might be a little uncomfortable to read, just as a heads up. Tony clearly doesn't consent to anything here and at the end he's still riding the high of the substance the tentacle monster drugged him with so he doesn't really realize that what just happened was awful. Just wanted to put that out there before you read this.  
Either way, if you still want to read it, enjoy!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 27: Tentacles

You'd think that after more than four years of being Iron Man and sixty-three successful missions – no, he wasn't counting, shut up – Tony would know not to go into suspicious looking swamps on his own.

Well, to be fair, none of the swamps he'd encountered before had turned out to be the breeding ground of a giant alien monster, so. Not really his fault.

“Guys? Little help here?” Tony shouted, twisting and turning to avoid the giant tentacles swinging at him. The good news was that they were very thin, not really the Pirates of the Caribbean sized kraken he would've expected, so they were pretty easy to dodge.

The bad news was that it made them hard to hit.

“Iron Man, status!”

“Getting attacked by alien spaghetti,” he said, blasting one of the tentacles with his repulsor. He missed. Fuck it all. “I'm at the lake, north side right next to the swa– ah, fuck!”

Tony tried to kick his leg free but the tentacle held tight, looping several times around his armored boot. Before he could shoot at it the beast pulled him underwater and for a moment Tony was disoriented, losing precious seconds as he got dragged towards the bottom of the lake.

“Iron Man, what's going on?”

He pushed the thrusters to their limit and the tentacle abruptly let go when the blast singed its skin, letting Tony shoot back towards the surface –

“Shit!” Tony gritted out when several tentacles snapped out at once, wrapping around his arms and legs. Under water his repulsors didn't charge fast enough to shoot before they had him in a tight hold, pulling him down into the murky depths. Tony squinted into the darkness below but he couldn't quite make out the creature's body through all that sand –

And then it moved.

“Jesus fuck!” Tony shouted because the thing was _massive,_ at least thirty feet wide with what looked like dozens of wiggling tentacles. “I see it! It's fucking huge, I'm gonna have to –“

He never got to finish his sentence because the creature suddenly pulled him in, several more tentacles wrapping around the armor. Tony tried to shoot at them but their grip was far too tight for him to twist his wrists in the right direction. Hitting the kraken's bulging body didn't help either, the thing just spasmed, its tentacles tightening to the point where Tony could hear the metal around him creak.

“Guys,” he said, his voice strained. “I'm gonna need some help here. It just pulled me under.”

“Coming,” Natasha said and Tony winced when JARVIS threw up pressure warnings on the HUD.

“Hurry up, I – whoa!“

It moved so rapidly that the resulting cloud of dust completely blinded Tony. He instinctively closed his eyes when he felt pressure on the suit as the creature probably dragged him somewhere. By the time he opened them again he could only see black. Thank fuck the suit was watertight or Tony would be in a world of trouble.

“It's moving!” Tony shouted, hoping that he didn't sound as scared as he felt. “Dragging me somewhere. Underground I think.”

“Fuck,” Clint cursed with feeling. “Can you see where you are on the map?”

Tony glanced up into the corner of his HUD. “Uh – yeah, I'm – Shit.”

“What? What is it?”

“I'm right under that huge mountain by the lake,” Tony said, trying to sound more composed than he was. “It's probably dragging me into its –“

Tony jerked when they finally broke the surface. He could only make out indistinct shapes in the light of his arc reactor but if he had to guess this was probably its –

“Lair,” Tony finished lamely, feeling more than a little trepidation at the sludge covering all four walls of the cave. “Ew, that's disgusting.”

“Iron Man, where are you? Can you get out?”

“If I could I wouldn't be asking for help, would I?” Tony snapped, panic starting to seep in as the creature dragged its body out of the water.

“What's it doing?”

“Just – holding me,” Tony said. “I don't know what it –“

His right boot crunched. Tony screamed when the metal dug into his shin and he swore he could feel his ankle twisting –

“Tony!”

“Fuck,” Tony shouted and the pressure abruptly stopped as the creature ripped his boot right off. “Fuck! Fucking damn it!”

“What's happening?”

“It –“ Tony choked on his answer when JARVIS threw up an alert on his left thruster next. “Oh fuck, no no no, don't – _fuck!”_

It hurt just as much the second time, a hot line of pain dragging down his calf as the jagged metal dug into his skin when the creature tore his other boot apart.

“We're coming to get you, okay? Just hold on! Thor, get over there!”

“It jus– Fucked up my boots,” Tony slurred through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his legs as he tried to rip his hands free, just enough to _shoot something_ –

He yelled when his gauntlets came off next, thankfully not crushing his hands in the process though the tentacles wrapping around his exposed wrists were almost painfully tight now that the metal protection was gone.

“It's tearing my armor off,” Tony said and he hated the fear in his voice. “I can't –“

“Hold on, Tony, we're coming! Just stay calm.”

“_You_ stay fucking calm when a tentacle monster is –“ Tony fell abruptly silent when a tentacle slithered up over his throbbing ankle, around the back of his knee to – to slip inside the armor. Tony felt his blood run cold. “Oh no.”

“What's happening?”

“It's –“ Tony yelped when two more tentacles slipped in on each side of his legs. “Oh fuck, what the fuck –“

He could actually _watch_ the seams of the armor plates straining as they dented outwards when the tentacles pushed, bending the metal until the pieces snapped apart to reveal Tony's lower body, thankfully still covered by his undersuit.

“Iron Man!”

Tony wanted to answer, he really did, but the creature chose that moment to run its tentacles right along Tony's v-line, dipping into the valleys and –

He gasped sharply when they brushed directly over his cock. Fuck, this was like a bad porno come to life –

“Tony, answer me!”

“It's, ah – remember how I said it's a tentacle monster?” Tony asked, feeling like he was seconds away from a nervous breakdown. Or a panic attack, whichever came first.

“Yes?”

“Well, uh –“ Tony swallowed heavily when one of the tentacles found the flap at the front of his crotch, pushing inside and – oh god, this was fucking sick, he wasn't supposed to be getting turned on –

“So it's a tentacle monster. What about it?” Steve asked impatiently and Tony could hear someone else suck in a breath over the comm.

“Oh my god, tell me this isn't happening,” Clint groaned in absolute distress and Tony laughed hysterically.

“Trust me, I wish I was joking.“ The tentacle suddenly twisted, tearing his flight suit clean in half. He winced when his cock and balls were suddenly exposed to the cold air of the cave. “Oh shit, no –“

“I don't – Iron Man, what's your status?”

“Naked from the waist down and getting – fuck!” Another three tentacles had snuck up and ripped his chest plate off, throwing it to the side to tear off the rest of the undersuit. “Scratch that, completely naked now.”

“Can't you –“ Clint didn't finish the sentence but Tony knew what he wanted to say.

“No, Barton, I can't turn my comms off. If you don't want to listen to a kraken molesting me _get me the fuck out of here!”_ Tony shouted, frantically trying to squirm out of the tentacles' grip. It was no use and Tony jolted when he suddenly felt slimy limbs slithering all over his chest. “Shit, oh fucking hell –“

A squishy, wet tentacle wrapped around his cock and Tony bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as it wrapped round and round until his entire cock was enclosed. Then it started rhythmically squeezing him in a rippling motion that created a steady upwards stroke, almost as if it wanted to milk him.

It felt fantastic and Tony had never wanted to throw up so much in his life.

“Tony?” Steve asked and he sounded a lot more tense now. Apparently he'd caught on to what was happening. “We'll get you out of there. Bruce is coming.”

“Cool,” Tony rasped, desperately biting the inside of his mouth to keep any noises from escaping as the creature got him off quickly and efficiently. He couldn't have stopped his cock from getting hard if he tried and if he didn't have to worry about the kraken potentially ripping him apart once it was done with him he might have actually thought the tentacles all over his body were kind of hot. Tony would be lying if he said he hadn't delved into that particular black hole of porn once or twice.

But the whole team was listening. Natasha and Clint and goddamn _Captain America_ were in his ear and Tony would be damned if he let them hear him moan for fucking _tentacles._

Thank fuck the thing wasn't actually fucking him like the hentai ones, that would be –

As if on cue the tentacles spread his legs apart and Tony wanted to scream. He_ did_ scream when one of them twisted his ankle exactly wrong and to his surprise the creature paused, trailing over his hurt ankle again and stilling when Tony hissed in pain. He winced when a cool liquid suddenly dripped all over his leg and it was hard to tell in the dark but a quick look down showed him that it seemed to be the same slime he'd seen coating the walls.

“Oh, that's gross,” he said in disgust, tensing when the tentacle circled his ankle again –

But it didn't hurt. In fact his skin tingled everywhere the tentacle touched it and Tony shuddered, now thoroughly creeped out because it felt genuinely good. As if the creature could read his thoughts Tony felt its grip on him get more and more slippery, almost enough to completely cover him in whatever substance this was. His skin felt hot all over and when the tentacle on his cock started milking him again he almost groaned out loud at how sensitive he was.

“Anytime now, guys,” Tony ground out and cringed at how breathless it sounded. If his panting hadn't given it away already his tone just now practically screamed 'I'm getting a handjob and I'm loving it'. He was never going to live this down.

“We can't find the entrance,” Steve said in a clipped voice. “Thor, where the hell are you?”

“On my way, Captain!”

“Hurry,” Tony gasped. One of the tentacles trailed over his perineum before it sought out his hole and plunged right in without any warning. Tony tensed up but surprisingly it didn't hurt at all, the creature's slime easing the way. Which was disgusting and definitely shouldn't have turned Tony on but it was getting hard to concentrate on that through the haze in his mind.

For a moment it was just weird as the tentacle wiggled inside him, too thin to really feel like much of anything, but then it settled in just the right spot, digging into Tony's prostate without mercy. Tony couldn't have stopped himself from moaning if he tried, thrusting back into the touch on instinct.

“Jesus fucking Christ, where's Banner when you need him?” Clint asked uncomfortably and Tony felt his face heat with embarrassment, clamping down on his lips so he wouldn't make any more sounds.

“Bruce just hulked out,” Steve said and Tony had to applaud him for his professional tone. “Thor, you have the coordinates?”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Hurry!”

Tony was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to ignore that perfect pressure on his prostate and the amazing suction on his dick. His orgasm was lurking just underneath the surface, so close he could practically taste it, but he'd be damned if he let the whole team hear him come from being tentacle raped, that was un-fucking-acceptable.

It was getting harder and harder to focus though. When he opened his eyes to get a grip his vision was swimming and weirdly tilted at the edges.

“Guys?” Tony moaned. “I think it drugged me.”

“Drugged?” Steve asked in alarm. “With what?”

“Dunno,” Tony slurred, arching his back because wow, the tentacle was rotating inside him now and that felt fucking awesome. “Slime.”

“Ew,” Clint said but Tony barely heard him, too caught up in the feeling as a second tentacle wiggled its way in, finally giving him a bit of a stretch, and it made his toes curl where they were just dangling in the tentacles' grip.

“Good,” Tony said breathily, mouth dropping open when a third – or fourth? He couldn't really tell – tentacle spread him open. It should have hurt, he knew that in some distant part of his brain, but it felt so good that he couldn't really care. “Oh, shit. That's it.”

“Tony?” he heard someone say from very far away but Tony was floating now, weightless in the arms of the tentacles that were rocking him back onto the twining tentacles inside him, forming one thick mass that slowly ground into his prostate, holding him open.

Tony was so hard it brought tears to his eyes as he tried desperately to grind into the touch of the creature that was now undulating its tentacles right on his dick in the most delicious ways –

Someone was talking, probably to him, but nothing existed in Tony's world except the need to come, to let go of all that tension and oh fuck, the tentacles seemed to know just how to get him there, every touch bringing him closer and closer to that edge he was so eager to tip over –

A single tentacle probed at the slit in the head of his cock and Tony's eyes went wide.

“Oh –“ was all he got out before he was coming, pumping his cock into the tight suction of the tentacle wrapped around it. He groaned loudly when the grip on him tightened, squeezing every last drop from him and not slackening in the least once he was done. Tony writhed against it, trying to pull away because it was too much now, the pressure and heat and –

His cock was still hard. How the fuck was he still hard?

“Fuck!” he shouted when the tentacles in his ass pulled out none too gently. Tony was still reeling enough from his orgasm that he couldn't immediately place the feeling of something blunt and thick against his rim but when it started to push in his eyes widened in horror because oh shit, that was big, that was _way_ too big –

“No,” he whimpered even though he didn't know if he really wanted it to stop –

And then it was suddenly gone and the tentacles around his wrists tightened as Tony got flung around like a rag doll, dangling in the creature's grip. A familiar roar tore through the haze in his mind and Tony's eyes opened just enough to make out the blurry shape of something big and green before his mind tipped over into a weird sort of static.

He vaguely registered his body getting tossed around but it wasn't important. His entire being was focused on his hard cock, on the pressure inside him building with every movement, the air hitting his wet skin making him break out in goosebumps. He was hot, burning up, and any second he would –

Tony gasped, the cold water hitting him like a shock to his system. He was pulled under only for a few seconds before the grip on his wrists and legs suddenly loosened and he was grabbed by a very different set of limbs and dragged back to the surface.

“Stark! Can you hear me?”

Tony coughed up the water that he had swallowed after his unexpected dive and blinked his eyes open as much as he could. “Thor?”

“Aye, it's me,” Thor said, relief heavy in his voice. “I shall get you back on land. Hulk can handle the kraken.”

Tony kind of wanted to see that but his head was too heavy to turn it enough to catch a glimpse. Thor adjusted his grip on him, bundling Tony up against his chest before he started swinging his hammer.

“Take a deep breath, Stark.”

Tony closed his mouth just in time for Thor to slam the hammer into the water, pulling them both under and back into the tunnel at a speed that made Tony's ears pop. His lungs felt like they were caving in and the water pressure was making his head hurt something fierce but it couldn't have been twenty seconds before they broke the surface and Tony gasped in huge, desperate breaths. The faceplate on the helmet he still wore flipped open to let the water that had managed to seep in back out.

“Tony!”

As Thor carried him on land Tony could see the rest of the team pacing anxiously at the edge of the lake. Clint pulled a face when he saw Tony but his relief was palpable as he passed Tony a jacket to wrap himself in once Thor let him back on his feet.

“Well, that was quite the show you – whoa!”

Tony blinked, a little confused as to what just happened when he was suddenly in Clint's arms. His legs felt like jelly though so maybe that was why. “Uh... I might need help getting back to the jet.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Clint said tensely, trying to get a look at Tony's face. “You okay, man?”

Well, aside from his raging boner that he was really hoping no one had noticed –

“Yeah,” Tony said as convincingly as he could which wasn't very judging by the look on everyone else's faces. “Is Bruce gonna –“

A loud roar rang out over the now quiet lake and they saw the Hulk emerge from the waters, a whole bunch of jiggly tentacles clenched in each fist.

“Spaghetti!” he yelled and they all could only watch as the Hulk splashed around with his new toys, laughing gleefully.

“I'm so not writing the mission report for this,” Clint deadpanned and Steve gave him a sharp look but didn't otherwise comment.

“Jet?” Tony asked and Clint immediately slung one of his arms over his shoulder to steady him.

“Yes, please. Let's get you some clothes.”

“Armor,” Tony suddenly remembered, turning back towards the cave. “Someone needs to –“

“We'll take care of it, Tony,” Steve said, giving Tony a weirdly soft look. “You get some rest. We'll, uh.” He swallowed heavily. “We'll take about this when you, uh. When the drug wears off.”

Tony honestly didn't feel drugged, just woozy and very, very horny, but he shrugged and let Clint drag him off.

It was a short trek over to the jet but Tony was panting by the time they got inside, his cock throbbing between his legs with every step that jostled it and it was not enough –

He yelped when Clint shoved him into the bathroom first thing, seating him on the toilet with a stern look.

“Okay, here's the deal. You take care of this and I make sure no one else comes in while you do that, okay? Okay.”

With that he left, closing the door almost all the way. Tony knew he should've been more embarrassed at getting caught but honestly the relief of finally getting to touch himself was too overwhelming to think of anything else. He grabbed himself and groaned at the friction after he'd been left high and dry before.

Surrounded by those tentacles, shifting and wriggling around him with a silky touch as another ground into his prostate, digging in as Tony could only let it happen, unable to do anything –

He came with a start, so caught off guard that he almost choked on his own breath as he spilled into his hand, riding out the last of his orgasm against his fist.

Then he slumped against the bathroom wall, breathing out heavily.

“That's it?” Clint asked incredulously and Tony jumped, tightening the jacket around him reflexively even though Clint was still on the other side of the wall. “Done already?”

“Shut up, Barton,” Tony grumbled, his head pounding as he felt a killer hangover coming on. Great, he hadn't even paid for this trip. Shitty experience, zero out of ten, would not recommend.

“Well, wash up and get out here,” Clint said and Tony scoffed, standing up on still wobbly legs to waddle over to the sink and wash his hands.

Tony was strangely calm now, already dissecting what happened into sizable portions in his brain to analyze or ignore later, when the last thoughts he had before he finished suddenly came back to him.

Huh.

Tony pulled his helmet off, hair probably sticking up in all directions but he couldn't care less right now. He cleaned the come off his dick next, feeling strangely detached as he did it.

“Tony? You done? Or do I need to come in there and give you a hand.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Very funny,” he said, already flipping through various ideas in his mind as he replayed his orgasm in his head. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Could you pull up some research of different types of silicone? I want to start a new project.” Tony opened the door to find Clint standing there, mouth agape. He raised an eyebrow. “Problem?”

Clint shook his head with a disgusted look. “Dude, at least wait til I'm out of earshot!”

“Not my fault you're listening,” Tony said with a smirk. “Now, J, let's find some molds for a long, thick –“

“Cap!” Clint shouted as he stormed out of the quinjet. “I take it all back! Stark _will_ be needing therapy after this! Long and extensive therapy!”

Tony barely even had the energy to shake his head at Clint as he tugged his jacket closed and stumbled over to one of the bunk beds. He had to admit that it was probably not the best coping mechanism to want to reenact this sort of traumatic event so soon after it happened. Maybe that was just the drugs talking.

Either way Clint was right. Tony's therapist would have a field day with this one.


End file.
